my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Trivial Mind
Trivial Mind (トリビアルマインド, Toribiaru Maindo) is a Quirk used by ???. Description Trivial Mind is a Quirk that can become activated once the user asks a question, being dubbed by its user as Questioning Mode, having no preference to what the type of question it is. Once the question is asked, the Quirk shifts its gears into what its user calls Argument Mode. Argument Mode is a stage within the Quirk where the user and his intended victim argue over the question asked. This mode has a time limit of ten minutes, where once the time limit runs out, it will shift into the Quirk's final mode. During Argument Mode, either side may debate over the question to their satisfaction, using their own knowledge of the subject to assist them in their argument. On the user's hands, there are gauges that appear once the Quirk activates, where the gauga on the left hand is the user's, while the right hand is the victim. These gauges represent the strength of either side's argument, and will continue to raise up higher if their points are making sense, or lower when their argument begins to falter. Once the time limit has been reached, the Quirk will shift into its final mode, the Judgment Mode. The gauge with the highest amount will decide the winner of the argument. Once the winner is decided, the Quirk's true powers begin to activate. If the user of the Quirk happens to win in the argument, the victim will become the user's servant for the next 24 hours, where the victim obeys every command of the user until the 24 hour time limit is up. However, if the user of the Quirk were to lose the argument, the punishment is instead given to them, and they will become a slave to the victim for the next 24 hours. A weakness for this Quirk is that if the victim is affected by the 24 hour time limit, they cannot be put under Trivial Mind's Questioning Mode again until the time limit is up. Meaning, the user cannot reinstate the time limit during the Quirk's usage, especially when the victim is a servant to them. However, this does not apply to the user, as the master to this Quirk's user can reinstate the 24 hour time limit during the Quirk's powers, allowing for the master to virtually have complete control over the user for the rest of their lives. This Quirk is virtually useless on those that cannot argue against people properly, or those that have limited knowledge on the subject at hand. Even if the user holds confidence in their knowledge on the subject, the user is subjected to the possibility that the victim holds a large amount in it. Trivial Mind in of itself is a weakness, however. The Quirk cannot always differentiate between good or bad logic being applied to arguments. Instances of this can be further explained when the victim tries to apply warped logic to an argument, making all the points that the user make moot. With this warped logic, it can lower the user's confidence in themselves, making them start to falter, and lower their own gauge as a result, allowing for the victim to ultimately win. Trivia *The picture used for this Quirk comes from the Yu-Gi-Oh card called Question. Category:Emitter Quirks Category:Quirks Category:Close Range